This invention relates generally to a powder coating composition and, more specifically, to an epoxy resin-containing powder coating composition useful for insulation of rotor or stator coils encapsulation of electric parts and formation of moldings.
Powder coating compositions are now widely used for various applications such as for coil fixation purposes and slot insulation purposes. Insulating resins to be used for fixation of rotor and stator coils are desired to have a high impact resistance, a high hardness and a high resistance to thermal shocks. Known epoxy resin-containing powder coating compositions are, however, not fully satisfactory in these respects.